New Pups at Work
by wishingstarcynder
Summary: A Sequel to "To Protect and Wag" That as long as you have reached "The Aftermath of an Interview" you should at least know everyone. This story can technically be read by itself but will have plenty of references to "To Protect and Wag." Please enjoy!
1. A New Beginning

**Well here we are, I have wanted to post this for awhile now and I have finally reached a point where I can. I hope you enjoy this second story that after a while will play out a bit like the original show, not being in a particular order most of the time. I truely hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Hello PAW Patrol cadets. Welcome to your first day of group training. This is Eve, your leader-in-training." Ryder called, gesturing to a girl of about eight years of age. The nine young pups he was addressing looked at her. "Please show her respect."

"Of course!" Cirrus called. His sister Reed simply nodded.

"T-thank you pups." Eve murmured.

"What's wrong?" Frost asked.

"She's just got cold feet," His sister Kuroyuki told him.

"Hee hee! That's actually kinda funny." Eve said giggling.

"Kuroyuki is your construction pup, but Frost will be on call from the mountain as he is the snow pup and just like his mother will be working with Jake." Ryder told her.

"I'm the new water rescue pup, Arroyo!" another pup called. Yet another pup that looked similar to Arroyo nodded.

"And I am Merrick, named after my Grandpa. I'm the new fire pup." The other pup said.

"You already know us." Reed commented.

"I'm the Aviator pup and she's the Police pup." Cirrus told Eve. The next pup stepped forward very nervously.

"My name is Luluvelia." She said nervously. "I'm the new Eco pup. I promise to do my best."

"I'm Trish, as you know, and I am in training for the hearing pup role." Another pup said. Next to her was a pup looking at what appeared to be a computer.

"What's your name?" Eve asked. The pup did not look up.

"One moment." Trish said. "Rena, she is talking to you!" After a pause the pup at the computer's eyes widened.

"Whoops, I'm so sorry about that. My name is Rena, I actually can't hear you and am using a captioning device to follow the conversation. My job is analyst."

"Well, that's it for introductions, now before we begin the meeting, can you recite to me the PAW Patrol pledge?" Ryder asked. The pups lined up and began reciting the pledge.

"In dark of night, in light of day, we the PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains to stranded whales, we'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails. If danger is near, just give a yelp! The PAW Patrol is here to help."

"Very good! I see Chase has drilled that into you." Ryder said with a laugh.

"So, are you ready for your first test with your new human leader?" Chase asked the pups.

"We're ready to go Officer Chase." The pups chanted. Ryder gave a look to Eve who suddenly got a serious look.

"Okay pups. This operation is a test. We have three people to help in this test. First is Cali, who is up in a tree." Eve explained. "For this part of the mission I need, Merrick use your ladder to get up to her."

"Ok!" Merrick called.

"All right, I'm pretty sure there isn't much else I can ask of you guys for this one. I'll call you again for part two." Eve tells them. "We're on a roll PAW Patrol!"

Merrick slid down the slide with a howl. He did a few flips before cannonballing into his seat. His vehicle formed around him as he watched in awe.

"Hmph! Showoff!" Arroyo commented.

"He is so cool..." Luluvelia said in a dreamy tone. Arroyo looked at her.

"Not as cool as you..." He told her.

"Did you say something?" Luluvelia asked.

"No!" He replied, looking away with a blush. Later at the Trial Tree, Cali was waiting very patiantly as Katie stood close to the tree. Merrick quickly climbed up the ladder and brought her down without incident. Chase gave a whistle.

"He's efficient I'll give him that." He quipped. Merrick and Eve quickly went back up the elevator after a quick thank you to Cali and Kaie for their help.

"Alright, next mission, the Flounder is stranded without fuel and the lifeboat lost its paddles. We need to find replacement oars for the lifeboat and tow the Flounder back to land. So for this I'll need, Luluvelia, I need you to look through your recyclables for things to use as oars, make sure they are of equal length."

"Roger that, Eve!" Luluvelia replied.

"And Arroyo! I need you to tow the ship back to Seal Island with your buoy." Eve called.

"You got it!" Arroyo called out.

"Ok then. We're on a roll PAW Patrol!" Eve yelled. Arroyo tried to slide down with fancy flair but messed up and slid clumsily down. Luluvelia followed with a simple slide down. Arroyo managed to recover enough to stick the landing. He shook his head as his vehicle formed around him. Lulu didn't try to be fancy even when landing in her vehicle. She didn't even seem impressed when it formed around her. Afterword she jumped out and found some old planks of wood.

"This should work at least to get him back home" She quipped. They quickly head to the beach. Luluvelia took a deep breath before ramping into the oceon, following Eve. She quickly deployed her life jacket and took a deep breath. Arroyo looked over at her as her truck changed to a tugboat.

"Hey, are you okay, Lulu?" He asked after the boat landed and she continued breatheing heavily.

"Everything okay pups? Eve asked.

"Y-yes Eve!" Luluvelia replied.

"Lulu, I promise you, if you fall in, I will rescue you." Arroyo told her.

"T-Thanks Arroyo." She replied still nervous.

"Okay then, so we are going to need to take a day to learn everyone's fears." Eve murmered. "Arroyo, head for the Flounder. I've got Luluvelia covered. Luluvelia, follow me! We are going to Cap'n Turbot. Luluvelia took a deep breath as Arroyo looked at her worriedly.

"I've got this!" Luluvelia called. She began following Eve as quickly as she could. As they approached Captain Turbot he waved amicably. Luluvelia stopped the tugboat and began making her way to the back of the tugboat to grab the planks.

"So far so good." Eve whispered.

"Maybe full planks of wood weren't the best idea." Luluvelia murmered in between tugs. She gave a big tug and found herself in the water. "No, NO! HELP!" She screamed, flailing in a blind panic. Eve quickly drove up to her and pulled her out of the water. Luluvelia shivered and dug her head into Eve's chest. Eve quickly began thinking. From what info she had studied her fire pup hadn't fully mastered first aid. She also didn't yet have access to the Sea Patrol supplies so she couldn't call him to the scene anyways. An idea came and she sighed. It was a test but she had no choice.

"Calling veteran branch!" Eve called as she hit her puppad. Ryder picked up immediately.

"What's going on Eve?" He asked gently.

"Luluvelia fell in the water and is now shivering like a leaf. She needs medical help but I have no way of getting it to her." Eve explained.

"I'll call Marshall to the Lookout, you should get her airlifted out." Ryder told her.

"I was going to use Cirrus to airlift... I've got it!" Eve said. Ryder smiled. Eve hung up and looked at Cap'n Turbot. "Cap'n, can I ask you to go to the mainland carrying Luluvelia?"

"Can do Eve." Cap'n Turbot replied. Eve smiled and called the main screen.

"Cirrus! I need you to airlift Cap'n Turbot and Luluvelia back to the Lookout." Eve called.

"Finally! Let's fly high!" Cirrus called before heading to the slide. He flipped onto it and rode down with a howl. He spun in midair and landed in his vehicle, clearly enjoying himself as it formed around him.

"He is just like you!" Chase mused, looking at Skye. Skye gave a light giggle in reply. He then noticed Ryder talking to Merrick, who nodded. Ryder left the control room to meet Marshall.

"Darn it I wish I could already do my full job." Merrick said frustratedly.

"You are doing a great job, Merrick. You will learn your full line of duties in no time." Chase assured him.

"Th-thanks Officer Chase." Merrick repliced. Soon Cirrus arrived with Cap'n Turbot and Luluvelia with Marshall arriving seconds later.

"All right Lu, you are safe." He said in a calming voice draping a blanket over her. She relaxed slightly, though Merrick looked nervous. "Merrick, she is fine, if you stay calm all medical procedures will be much easier. That is my first lesson I will teach you about being an EMT."

"All right." Merrick said. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. Before he could say anything, Arroyo burst in.

"I am so sorry Lu! I broke my promise immediately. I said I would save you and I..." Arroyo began.

"I-It's okay, you couldn't have helped. You were asked to do something where you couldn't watch me. I was still helped quickly. But please, don't worry. Your words and concern filled me with warmth. Thank you." Luluvelia told him. She turned to Eve, who had arrived shortly after him. "And before you say anything, I am not mad at you either. I need to get over my fear if I am going to be an effective team member. Sorry I failed the mission..."

"I'd say that while it didn't go according to plan, all objectives where complete. Plans are forced to change often in this line of work, and you did face your fear. During a test mission no less." Ryder said.

"Er... Speaking of, should we continue to the last mission?" Eve suddenly asked.

"Yes. I am fine. I can do this." Luluvelia said.

"Wait, shouldn't you rest first?" Merrick asked worriedly, quickly looking at Marshall for confirmation.

"I doubt we can stop her from helping, Merrick." Marshall said. "Be careful though Lu, I don't want you pushing yourself so soon after being rescued."

"Thanks but I'm fine." Luluvelia replied. "Don't try to stop me."

"That is great to hear as the final part is an all paws on deck mission." Eve began. "Mayor Goodway has lost her precious purse chicken, Chickaletta. We are to split up and search the Bay. Reed. I would like you to question the mayor about where she last saw her precious poultry friend."

"You got it!" Reed said.

"Because of some of the places she has managed to get to I need Frost, Cirrus, and Arroyo to search their specialties, the mountain, air, and bay respectively." Eve continued.

"Roger." Frost said.

"Yessir." Arroyo called.

"Let's fly high! Cirrus said.

"Luluvelia, if you are sure you are ready I would like you to search the hills." Eve said turning to her. Luluvelia got a determined look.

"Let's go green for the team!" She called. Everyone did a double take.

"All right!" Cirrus called in approval. Eve blinked.

"Er... Next I need Kuroyuki to head for Mr. Porter's Cafe and Trish to head for the farm."

"Got it!" They said in unison

"Merrick, I need you at Alex's." Eve continued.

"A-Alex?" Merrick asked somewhat nervously. Arroyo gave him a look of concern.

"Yes Merrick, the artistic box maker who lives in the spooky house." Arroyo told him nervously.

"What's wrong? Alex is nice." Luluvelia quipped.

"I know, but his house looks like a massive fire hazard. I don't like looking at it." Merrick told her.

"I'll go with you if that would make you feel more comfortable. It has been a while since I have been there." Marshall said. Merrick straightened up.

"NO! I mean, no thank you I'll be fine." Merrick replied. Marshall look saddened but nodded.

"All right, but remember you are supposed to ask about Chickeletta." Marshall replied. He turned his attention to Ryder "Psst, can my patrol route go past Ms. Marjorie's old house?"

"We'll see." Ryder replied.

"And finally, Rena. I take it Aqua is the one who taught you, correct?" Eve aked.

"That is correct. Need me to stay here and watch the cameras?" Rena asked.

"Yes. I'll be here as well using the telescope." Eve finished. They scattered and in no time found the young Chickeletta.

"Here she is Mayor Goodway." Eve said.

"Thank you Eve, hopefully she was just playing along and not being a total rascal like her mother. I don't want you guys to constantly have to save her." The slightly elderly Mayor replied.

"Mother?" Eve asked.

"It is a long story dear, perhaps some other time." She replied. "For now, you guys have earned a break. Enjoy it!"

"You heard her pups, go enjoy your time in Adventure Bay as new and offical Paw Patrol members." Eve cheered. "Because you're all good pups!"

* * *

**This establishes their roles but it may not be obvious who everyone was. do not worry, next chapter will take care of that. Again I hope you all enjoy.**


	2. Lucky's job

**I RETURN! Oh my word, it has nearly been half a year. I am so glad to be back. Here is the long awaited second chapter of New Pups At Work. Lucky by the way is a teen in this chapter.**

* * *

"Hello pup PAW Patrol!" Lucky called out.

"Uncle Lucky is here!" Luluvelia called.

"Yay! Doughnuts!" The pups call. They surround Lucky's truck, causing him to laugh.

"Alright pups, settle down. Where is Eve?" Lucky asked.

"Lady Eve is up at the top of the lookout. Why?" Kuroyuki asked.

"You know that I run the donuts to her so she can divide them evenly." Lucky replied.

"Hey, Uncle Lucky. What kind of doughnuts did you bring this time?" Arroyo asked with a wagging tail.

"When has that question ever been answered, Arroyo? As always, it is a surprise." Lucky replied with a laugh. "Now pups, please let me through, I have to get these to Eve."

"Don't worry Mr. Lucky, I am here." Eve said as she exited the lookout.

"Oh thank you, I was beginning to think I wasn't going to make it." Lucky joked.

"Yeah, they do get a little excited when you come by. Doughnuts are a special treat that as you know, I can only sometimes afford. I am so glad that you come by every other week with some free ones." Eve told him.

"Hey Lucky! You seem to be doing well for yourself." Chase called.

"It is hard work, but it is so rewarding." Lucky told him.

"Good to hear it. How is Ryder?" Chase asked.

"He and Katie are doing fine." Lucky began. "Are you sure you two are okay here? You have asked me that every time I have been here since he moved back in with Katie. He wouldn't mind if you lived in the pet parlor."

"We are fine. Cirrus and Reed are here, I can't leave them." Chase replied.

"I can promise you, Eve can take care of them." Lucky replied back.

"Thank you Lucky! I honestly think Reed and Cirrus would love if they didn't have to deal with embarrassing parents all the time. Not to mention Aedan has been down lately. Told me he feels helpless and I wouldn't be surprised if Lucy and Emerald feel the same way." Skye chimed in.

"But but but..." Chase began.

"Look, Rubble will still be here, so there is nothing to worry about. He is good with kids." Skye told him.

"Yep! I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." Rubble added.

"You guys could visit any time anyways." Lucky pointed out.

"I-I... I'll think about it." Chase replied.

"Well, I have to head to the beach for my next delivery." Lucky told them.

"See ya! Be careful!" Skye replied. Chase remained quiet, seemingly lost in thought.

"See ya later Chase." Lucky said.

"Hunh? Oh yeah, see you later, Lucky." Chase replied quickly. Skye smiled sadly.

"At least you are thinking about it." Lucky heard her whisper. He got back in his truck and drove off towards the beach.

"Hello marine family!" He called.

"Welcome, Lucky!" His brother called back.

"Where are the kids? Lucky asked.

"Where else? They are out swimming. Delta is trying to get them to perform but I don't think Lili, Marsha or Brook are interested right now." Rocky replied.

"Well, I guess that simplifies things. Here." Lucky says as he gives Rocky a box and pulling out a second box himself. As they walked to Rocky's entrance to the cove they caught up with each other. Lucky told him about Chase and Rocky agreed with Lucky's words.

"His other three children shouldn't have to deal with living with siblings who already do work despite being the same age simply because they showed interest. They are in an environment where saving others feels like it is a requirement. There is so much else they can do. You are a good example of that." Rocky told him. Lucky smiled.

"Thank you, I needed that." Lucky told him.

"I also couldn't imagine what would happen if Arroyo and Merrick had to deal with all five of their siblings 24/7." Rocky added.

"Is that Uncle Lucky? A voice called.

"Hello Beck." Lucky replied.

"Oh yeah! It is Donut Day! Yay!" Beck called in excitement.

"You might want to hurry, you won't be able to leave if you stay too much longer." Rocky said with a laugh. Lucky looked over to see Brooke and Delta approaching the cove. It was only a matter of time before Lily and Marsha came in too.

"Yep. I'm off." Lucky replied, quickly heading back to his vehicle. "All right! Two down seven to go! Next is the pet parlor. He headed out and quickly made his way to the pet parlor. Cali was sunning herself outside. Lucky greeted her before knocking at the door. Katie answered quickly.

"Oh! Hello Lucky. Come to deliver some doughnuts?" Katie called.

"Yes ma'am." Lucky replied. Katie walked up and took the doughnuts. She then glanced at Cali.

"I don't know how much longer Cali has. I'm surprised that she seems so young still, I mean she still seems young but she is getting up there in years." Katie said nervously.

"That isn't good, hopefully the doughnuts help you not think about it too much." Lucky told her. Just then Ryder came out.

"Oh! Hey Lucky! How is your job going?" Ryder asked.

"Good! I have made a new friend there, too. She's a pup from out of town who moved here recently. Her name is Cookie and she helps with baking at Mr. Porter's." Lucky replied.

"So you finally found someone?" Katie asked.

"I don't know yet. I want to get to know her before I decide that. I only met her a couple days ago." Lucky replied.

"Zuma fell in love in a day." Ryder commented.

"He was in a life or death situation, and someone helped him. I'm pretty sure it is like the Florence Nightingale Effect." Lucky replied.

"That's true. How about we talk about this later, over dinner?" Katie suggested.

"Sure, if Mr. Porter is okay with it." Lucky replied.

"We may be going out to eat today," Katie informed him.

"Then hopefully the restaurant isn't too busy. Otherwise I'll be helping at the restaurant." Lucky replied as he jumped back in his truck. "Alright, I'm off to the farm."

"Have a nice day!" Katie called. Lucky made his way to the farm. As he arrived he noticed Sylvia had just finished bringing the cows back.

"Howdy Lucky!" She called, noticing him.

"Hello Ms. Sylvia" Lucky replied. Sylvia scoffed

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Ms.?" She told him.

"Sorry, force of habit." Lucky said with a smile, clearly having done it on purpose.

"Whatever, you are the one thing I find unherdable." Sylvia replied.

"Come on Sylvia, lighten up! I'm only doing it because you are so high strung. Just relax, I've come bearing doughnuts." He told her. (And also because I know you would have let Tracker call you that, I've seen it.) He thought to himself. Winry walked out then.

"Heya Lucky! How ya been?" Winry asked.

"Great! I've come with a batch of doughnuts." Lucky told her.

"Awesome! Hope you got the ones with nuts spread over 'em. Those're my favorite." Winry responded.

"Here they are!" Lucky called. He got the doughnuts out of the truck.

"How's Trish doing?" Sylvia asked.

"She is doing fine, as always Sylvia." Lucky replied.

"You really have grown attached to the pirate's daughter." Winry added.

"Hey! Her heritage doesn't determine who she is!" Sylvia angrily called.

"You were the first to act like it was a problem." Winry replied with a grin.

"Well I was wrong!" Sylvia yelled.

"Please calm down, Sylvia." Lucky murmured.

"Right, sorry bout that. When is she returning? She is a sub member so she is returning right?" Sylvia asked.

"Give them a couple more weeks. She should return by then." Lucky replied. "Also, I should probably be going. Still need to deliver to the Zuma-Sadie household, Jake's Household, and Carlos' House."

"See you later then!" Sylvia called as Lucky began to leave. He made his way to the Jungle Path and into the Jungle. Tracker was waiting for him.

"Hola Lucky, mi amigo. Como estas?"

"Er... mas y menos... I think that's a proper response?" Lucky replied.

"Yeah. That works." Tracker told him. "Unless you aren't feeling so-so."

"My day has been nice so far. Probably a little better than so-so." Lucky admitted.

"Hah. So, how is..." Tracker began.

"Rena is doing fine and should be back in a couple weeks." Lucky interupted. Tracker blinked, then smiled.

"Thank you, but I was going to ask about Silvia." Tracker told him.

"Oh! She's falling over herself missing Trish. But other than that she is great!" Lucky replied.

"Heh... Good, good..." Tracker replied.

"You can't wait until she notices you, hunh?" Lucky said.

"That is exactly his problem," Carlos said, walking up. "Also, is this your last stop?"

"Nah, I just decided to deliver your guys' doughnuts a little sooner." Lucky admitted. He got the doughnuts out.

"I see. Well, I guess that means you can't really stick around," Carlos replied. He took the doughnuts from Lucky.

"Not this time, no." Lucky replied. He headed back out. He also noticed that noon was approching. (Not good, I doubt Old Man Porter is going to be happy with me.) He thought. He quickly made his way to Zuma and Sadie's house. Stream seemed to be on guard duty.

"Heads up! Doughnuts are here!" Stream called. Lucky sighed. He watched as Malibu and Birch rushed out. Zuma and Sadie followed behind shortly after.

"Ok kids, slow down, give Lucky some woom." Zuma called. Lucky began getting the doughnuts out of the truck.

"Where's Skorpio?" Lucky asked. There was a pause. Zuma and Sadie looked at each other.

"Stream, did you see him?" Sadie asked. Stream got a confused look before going wide eyed.

"I-I... No actually." Stream replied.

"Son of a... Sorry Lucky, I've gotta go find the little renagade before he bugs his sister again." Sadie said. She took off in the direction of the Lookout.

"Oy... poor Lulu." Lucky said.

"Yeah... I wish thewe was some way to convince Skorpio that Luluvelia doesn't need a bodyguawd." Zuma replied.

"I wish I could help, but I still got one more delivery." Lucky finished. "Then I need to give Old Man Porter an update."

"Well, safe twavels." Zuma told him. Lucky began heading up the mountain. He was starting to get a little tired. It was fortunate that Everest and Marshall only had one child still on location at the moment. He got to Jake's cabin and knocked. Everest answered.

"Oh! Where's Jake?" Lucky asked.

"Out... I believe at the movies." Everest replied.

"In the afternoon?" Lucky asked. Everest shrugged

"Hello Mr. Lucky." A voice said. Lucky whipped around to see Spotter. The young pup jumped. "Oh no! Did I scare you?" Spotter asked worriedly.

"It is fine Spotter." Lucky replied. Marshall looked over.

"He still gets us, believe it or not." Marshall quipped.

"Wow." Lucky replied.

"How are Kuro and Frost, by the way? I haven't had the chance to visit the lookout." Marshall asked.

"They were fine yesterday sweetheart." Everest quipped.

"They seemed fine today too." Lucky added. He grabbed the doughnuts out of the truck and brought them to Everest. "Good, that's the last delivery." Lucky said before hitting a button on his truck. A screen lit up,showing Old Man Porter and a Border Collie/Labrador mix pup.

"Lucky! What took so long?" Old Man Porter asked.

"I tried a different route today." Lucky explained.

"Hey Lucky we made something new I can't wait until you get back so you can try it when are you coming back?" The pup asked. Lucky sighed. He looked over to Everest and Marshall.

"I've got to go, I am being summoned." He said.

"Ok. Have a nice day." Marshall replied.

"You too!" Lucky called. He smiled. Great friends, great job. He couldn't ask for more. He began making his way back home.

* * *

**Oh my word... I'm back. I'M BACK! I hope you enjoy. Kinda rushed this one out. It is not proofread.**


	3. Tracker and Sylvia

**Whee! Another chapter! and yes, this has a kind of spoiler for To protect and Wag but I think in this case it works. Thanks to Mr. CBear56 for proofreading.**

* * *

"Heya Sylvia!" Her owner, Winry, called. Sylvia jumped. "You seem to be slippin'."

"What are you talking about? I am as good as I always have been." Sylvia replied. Winry looked unamused.

"...Sylvia, look around you." Winry told her in a deadpan voice. Sylvia did so only to notice that the sheep couldn't be farther apart while remaining on the farm.

"What? How..." Sylvia began.

"What's on your mind, sweetheart?" Winry asked.

"Can you not call me that? I am older than you." Sylvia replied. Winry didn't respond but continued looking at Sylvia expectantly. Sylvia sighed. "I am not quite sure what is bugging me. Trish has been behaving and I haven't been having problems with work besides today." Winry glared at her, then she noticed Chase coming to the farm on his daily patrol.

"Hi Tracker!" Winry called. Chase looked at her confused as Sylvia perked up. Upon seeing Chase looked at Winry just as confused as Chase had been. Then she noticed Winry's devious smile and frowned.

"Not funny, you jerk! Tracker is my best friend. Don't act like he is here when he isn't." Sylvia told her.

"Well, am I right that you have been thinkin' about him?" Winry asked.

"No I..." Sylvia began before her eyes widened. "Oh... I have been! What do I do? He is sure to have gotten over me by now!"

Chase smiled slightly. "What makes you think he has gotten over you?" He asked. Sylvia just looked away.

"What have I done? Why didn't I notice sooner?" Sylvia said, clearly distressed. Then she got a serious look. "No, I have to take what I have and continue living my life." Chase and Winry exchanged glances.

"Hey, if it causes problems with work you will at least need to tell him." Winry stated.

"No, I won't let it bug me I promise." Sylvia said quickly. Chase gave her an angry look.

"Sylvia, you are hurting yourself by not doing this!" Chase yelled. At that moment Trish walked out.

"Hi Uncle Chase! What's going on?" She asked.

"Hey little Trishy. Um..." Chase began. Winry smiled.

"Hey, Trish. How'd ya like it if Rena was your sister?" Winry asked.

"Wouldn't that make Tio Tracker mi papa? That would be awesome!" Trish yelled. Sylvia was taken aback. She then began blushing.

"Well then, maybe I should talk to him about this. After I get these sheep rounded up." Sylvia replied.

"I've got it." Chase said before jumping out.

"You don't have to do that, I need a ride there anyways." Sylvia replied.

"No you don't. He isn't too far as he was coming to visit, he wanted to surprise Trish so he didn't inform you before now." Chase said.

"What? Hold up." Trish said with some worry. She called Tracker.

"Hola! This is Tracker speaking." Tracker replied.

"You are coming to visit the farm?" Sylvia asked.

"Si, por qué?" Tracker asked. Sylvia took a moment to figure out what he said.

"You could have at least told me." She replied somewhat grumpily.

"Lo siento, I'm sorry." Tracker replied.

"No no, I am just used to you telling me when you are coming over." Sylvia said.

"I've got coconuts, by the way." Tracker said as he arrived on the farm. Trish ran up excited. Rena exited the vehicle. Trish ran up to her honorary cousin and began talking a mile a minute. Rena gave her a look.

"Hold up, captioning device!" Rena yelled. "All right, try again. Slower this time."

"So how have things been going in the jungle?" Trish asked.

"Eh... It's nice. Nothing really new has happened. Carlos had an archeological dig. Papa is usually helping out at the dig site. I wait for a call or tend to my garden. The same old, same old, really." Rena responded. As the two talked, Sylvia invited Tracker to the empty pasture. She'd have to thank Chase for his quick work later

"H-hey Tracker?" Sylvia stammered.

"Eh... Esta todo bien? Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah... um... I've come to realize something thanks to Trish." She began.

"Oh? What is that?" Tracker asked.

"I've wasted my life on my job. I never even stopped to consider how often I am on break and how often I was just waiting to bring the sheep back in. When we first met I worked at many different farms so I was almost constantly working. Then I decided to focus on only Al and Yumi's farm due to them making me feel the most welcome." Sylvia began. Tracker's eyes widened slightly but he maintained his composure.

"Tracker... I'm sorry I didn't say this sooner but, I love you, I truely do. I understand if you have gotten over me and are satisfied being alone, but I would have gone insane if I..." Sylvia began before pausing. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I never ever dreamed I would be hearing you say this. Well that isn't true. I have dreamed it many times, but I thought it was nothing more. It is actually happening. I need a moment... mi amor." Tracker replied.

"So wait, are we actually dating? After all this time you've waited for me? Why did you continue looking?" Sylvia asked.

"I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to risk our friendship and I knew how important your job was to you. I decided to give others a chance and nothing clicked, as you know." Tracker explained.

"So you lied to yourself to make me happy?" Sylvia asked.

"I wouldn't put it that way..." Tracker said before his eyes widened. "I MEAN..!"

"No, it is fine. I understand. Well, we are dating now... Finally. Wow I've been such an idiot." Sylvia said.

"Nah... I wouldn't be so sure. I am already trying to figure out where I'll end up if we get married." Tracker said. Sylvia raised an eyebrow.

"I would hope you'd be here. I do still have my job." Sylvia said.

"I'm worried about Rena's garden in particular. It wouldn't be as simple as moving her garden to the farm. It doesn't have the... um..." Tracker tried to explain.

"Ah... The plants need a greenhouse to live here don't they?" Sylvia finished.

"Yeah..." Tracker finished.

"Well... if it comes to that, we'll figure it out." Sylvia told him. The two smiled at each other. What would the future bring for them. Sylvia for her part couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

**WARNING! The next chapter features the only time skip in this story. It basically just ages Eve up to what Ryder is in the main series (ten. from eight). I hope you enjoy.**


	4. Merrick's Secret

**Okay. So as I mentioned in the previous chapter this takes place two years after the first three chapters. There wll be no more time skips for this story. Thanks to Mr. Cbear56 for proof reading.**

* * *

"Hey Eve, imma be out for a bit, okay?" Merrick said. Reed perked up.

"Um... sure. The same as usual?" Eve asked, looking up from her book. Merrick nodded and left.

"What's the usual?" Reed asked her.

"I honestly couldn't tell you." Eve said.

"Then I am..." Reed began.

"No you are not. He is allowed to have privacy every now and again." Eve interrupted. Kuroyuki happened to be walking by. Reed gave her a pleading look.

"Hey Eve, I'm going to go for a walk." Kuroyuki said.

"All right!" Eve called, not looking up from her book.

"So, um... What are you reading anyway?" Reed asked. Eve raised an eyebrow.

"If you mean which story specifically, I am reading the story of Tristan and Iseult." Eve said before the elevator began going down. Kuroyuki began following Merrick on foot, taking extra care to stay unseen. She was surprised when he turned for the mountain.

"Alright, Merrick, where are you going?" She whispered. He quickly passed the home of Zuma and Sadie. She was a bit taken aback by this. Why was he heading for her parents' home? Suddenly he perked his ears slightly. Kuroyuki quickly dove into a nearby bush as he turned around.

"Guess it was nothing." Merrick said before turning back around. Kuroyuki carefully made her way out of the bush. She now had a couple cuts.

"Of course I would dive into a bayberry bush." She muttered to herself before continuing to carefully trail him. She became even more confused when he passed Jake's cabin and continued a little bit farther up. "What is he doing? This is the way to... oh. Is he visiting Spotter? But why would Spotter tell him of his secret cave? That was where Spotter went when he wanted to be alone." Now she was curious, no longer doing this stealth mission just for her friend. What was he doing? She then noticed her brother standing just outside his cave.

"N-No one followed you, right?" Spotter asked.

"Don't think so." Merrick replied. Spotter tensed

"What do mean you don't think? You usually tell me that I worry too much. Did something happen?" Spotter asked with worry.

"I thought I heard footsteps a bit too heavy for a rabbit but when I turned noone was there. But I am sure I was just hearing things." Merrick explained. He then gave Spotter a peck on the cheek.

"Seriously?" Kuroyuki yelled before she realized what she was doing. Merrick and Spotter froze as she facepalmed. Spotter recovered quickly and got an angry look.

"Of course it was you Kuro! Always snooping around where you aren't wanted." He yelled.

"Calm down! It wasn't my idea to follow Merrick. Reed was going to do it but Eve wouldn't let her follow, so I claimed I was going on a walk, which wasn't exactly a lie, if I might add." Kuroyuki retorted.

"Kuroyuki, please don't tell anyone. I don't want to have to stop coming because my teacher disapproves of my relationship wth his son." Merrick whined.

"What gave you the idea that Pops cares? He would probably be ecstatic!" Kuroyuki told him.

"I'm begging you, please! Don't even tell Reed! Well I guess Eve is fine as she is practically our leader." Merrick begged. Kuroyuki gave a short laugh.

"Merrick, if only one member of the PAW Patrol didn't care, it would be Reed. At one point she asked me out. It was kind of difficult telling her that I was not interested in anything more than friendship as I didn't want to lose it in the process of rejecting her." Kuroyuki told him. "But I'll tell her to ask you directly if it would make you feel better. Does anyone in your family know?"

"No, why?" Merrick asked.

"I recommend telling Arroyo. And perhaps Luluvelia. Just trust me on this. Several of us will thank you for it. Or would want to if they knew all the details." Kuroyuki responded.

"What makes you say that?" Merrick asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"I don't know how you haven't noticed but you are part of a love triangle. Lulu has a massive crush on you while your brother likes her. Please if you could end her obvious crush on you we will all be happy." Kuroyuki explained.

"I wondered why Arroyo suddenly seemed upset with me. We had aways been close back home." Merrick mused. "Very well, I'll try to get that taken care of!"

"Now sis, we need to talk." Spotter suddenly said.

"You have something else to say?" Kuroyuki asked.

"Yeah, I'm... um... sorry I didn't say anything sooner." Spotter said nervously.

"No need to apologize. It isn't anything new. Though you may not realize it, I know you quite well. I promised myself that I would do whatever it takes to understand you. You are my brother no matter what, and I love you." Kuroyuki said. "Sooo... what exactly do you guys do here? This isn't exactly the epitome of dating locations."

"Well, we mostly play with this tug of war chew toy and talk." Spotter told her.

" I see... that alone for you is enough for me to know that you care about him. You usually won't even tug of war with even Frost or me." Kuroyuki mused.

"We used to have a ball that we would pass back and forth but it rolled off the nearby cliff." Merrick told her. Kuroyuki sighed.

"Merrick, you know the PAW Patrol would be able to help with that." Kuroyuki told him.

"Yeah but then they would have had questions and I really don't... didn't... want anyone to find out. So we just left it be." Merrick explained. Kuroyuki sighed.

"Very well, how long has it been since you lost it? If it was recent I will come up on my own tomorrow and claim that Spotter was playing with it alone and lost it, but didn't tell anyone due to his shyness." Kuroyuki told him.

"Thank you! It has been two days." Merrick said.

"I still think you guys should tell everyone. I don't think they'll have a problem with it and if they do they'll have to answer to me! Oh and since I can't return without information I'm afraid I will have to tell Reed." Kuroyuki replied. Merrick stiffened and looked at Spotter.

"Sis, you are one of the few people I trust completely. If you trust Reed to not say anything then I will allow you to tell her. And... I will think about telling everyone else. Merrick and I have to discuss it." Spotter replied. "And one more thing, why are you all scratched up?" Kuroyuki gave a small laugh before explaining.

* * *

**and done! man these chapters are coming out fast, now. I am glad to be back. I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Turn of Events

**I don't know why but recently I've been forgetting these. Caught it sooner this time. Not sure why I am so into using Tuck and Ella. I have literally only seen their origin episode. Those who only read this story probably have no idea what I am talking about I realize. Anyways, thanks to Mr. CBear56 for proofreading as usual. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

"It feels good to be back in Adventure Bay." Ella said.

"Yeah, and this time to stay." Tuck said.

"Yeah, Apollo came back full time and his daughter is helping him. I can't believe it is over. We can finally use our talents for just the PAW Patrol." Ella cheered.

"Is that?" They hear a young voice start.

"It is! I thought they had gone missing!" Another young voice called. Tuck and Ella looked at each other as four young pups ran up.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come in in uniform. We're still celebraties here now." Ella quipped.

"Looks like we'll have to scratch the surprise and call Ryder for entry into town." Tuck replied with a sigh.

"Wait, you know Sir Ryder?" The only girl in the group, who appeared to be part Boykin Spaniel, asked.

"That's weird. I thought Rapunzel and Issun were always big towners..." The boy pup who also looked to be at least part Boykin Spaniel mused.

"Didn't they claim that their powers were meteor based just like their enemies?" Another pup who also appeared to be a cross between a Rottweiler and a Labrador asked.

"Hey guys, could Issun and Rapunzel be the Tuck and Ella our parents have mentioned working with for a while?" A pup who appeared to be a small German Shepard asked.

"Do you really still believe there is actually a power to the meteor in the Lookout, Aedan?" The girl asked.

"Who are your parents, kids?" Tuck asked.

"Mine are Aviator Skye and Officer Chase." Aedan said.

"Aedan!" The girl scolded.

"Could you tell us your real names, or is that not allowed?" Aedan asked.

"Well, we won't be using Rapunzel and Issun much anymore so you are going to need some other name to call us by." Tuck said with a laugh.

"You are very smart, Aedan. Our real names are indeed Tuck and Ella." Ella continued.

"WHAT!?" The Rottweiler-Labrador cried.

"See Marsha?" Aedan said.

"I don't believe you." Marsha said warily. Tuck and Ella looked at each other.

"You are part merpup, right?" Tuck asked. Marsha gasped.

"Beck, I'm a little scared." She said to the other Boykin Spaniel.

"It's okay sis, I think this means that they do know our parents." Beck told her.

"Yes, Rocky and Aqua; as for you I can only assume you are Zuma and Sadie's kid."

"Name's Skorpio, and that's correct." The Labrodor-Rottweiler replied.

"So you are old friends of our parents." Marsha said with a sigh of relief. "Who do you want to see again first?"

"We thought we'd say hi to Ryder at the lookout first... wait, isn't everyone there anyways?" Tuck asked.

"How long has it been since you've been able to talk to Adventure Bay?" Marsha asked.

"Since Ryder's eighteenth birthday? No... The wedding! That was the last time we had time before... having no time for Adventure Bay, sadly." Ella said.

"Why?" Skorpio asked. The twins ignored the question.

"Is Ryder no longer at the lookout?" Ella asked.

"He lives at the pet parlor with Madame Katie, my parents, and two of my sisters." Aedan told them.

"Has the PAW Patrol been disbanded or something?" Tuck asked worriedly.

"There are two main branches now. The veteran branch and the 'first response' branch." Marsha explained. "We all have siblings in the first response branch, who are based in the Lookout."

"Well maybe we can talk to Ryder about getting everyone back to the lookout for the day, we're also going to need new pup-tags so we can contact them on a regular basis again." Tuck said.

"Hold up, we can probably tell Eve to call for the veteran branch, we all have emergency tags. Us four and one other usually try to help out a little with the Patrol, though we mostly just watch for problems." Aedan said.

"Or cause them." Marsha said with a smile.

"Shut it!" Aedan retorted.

"We'll tell this 'Eve' ourselves, and go from there." Ella replied.

"Okay! We'll take you there." Skorpio told him.

"Are you okay to go there right now? I know Luluvelia doesn't like it when you bug her." Marsha quipped.

"I've stayed away for a couple days." Skorpio replied. "She won't be too mad."

"Sadie has mentioned that name before. Where was it?" Ella asked.

"Her cousin, though I am guessing this Luluvelia is her daughter." Tuck told her. "I'm kinda sad we stayed single."

"I tried, but we don't talk about that." Ella added. The group reached the lookout.

"Hello there. What brings company here?" Eve asked. She looked up from her book. "...I will contact my father, he will want to learn of this quickly."

"Thank you, I guess he has mentioned us?" Ella asked. Eve held up a finger.

"Hey Eve, you don't usually use this line, what's up?" Ryder asked.

"I have company that you are going to want to see. Please visit when you get the chance." Eve said. Tuck then noticed Rubble staring in shock.

"You're okay..." Rubble finally said.

"What? Rubble, who is there?" Ryder asked.

"You have to see it to believe it, Ryder. Call everyone and come here quickly." Rubble replied.

"Okay, we'll be right over. Should I call for the entire families?" Ryder responded.

"Might as well," Eve replied.

"We might not want to be in costume when they get here, I'm sure the ones we want to recognize us will." Tuck said. He and Ella quickly changed and soon the entire veteran PAW Patrol had arrived at the Lookout. Many of them had been chattering eagerly, but silence entered the room when everyone saw Tuck and Ella. The twins both gave a small smile.

"We're back." Ella said quietly.

"Alright, what happened!?" Aqua yelled with shocking anger. "You guys just disappeared off the world's radar! Most of us just assumed..." she trailed off.

"We know, it was hard to cover those tracks. Super hero life was getting to be too much for us, so we took an out when we saw one. Apollo does know and agreed we had done enough. So, here we are. We don't intend on leaving, even if we are somehow dragged back into superheroing." Tuck said.

"I'm so glad, I thought I had lost some of my team for the first time. I am not sure why but I felt responsible for your disappearance." Ryder said.

"It's okay Ryder, we're home." Ella told him.

"If you don't want tracked, I should probably give you new nicknames." Sadie quipped.

"No it's fine, if it comes up we should be able to direct people away, we've gotten really good at that." Ella told her.

"Heh heh heh. Fair enough." Chase quipped.

"Oh yeah! Where are you guys going to stay?" Kuroyuki asked.

"No idea, but somewhere in Adventure Bay." Tuck replied.

"I have been wanting to do something with the empty lot and this seems perfect. There are already plenty of gardens in this town." Kuroyuki said. She looked at Rubble.

"We'll see if there is any other place that interests them before that." Rubble told her. He then noticed Merrick shuffling his feet. "Is something wrong little buddy?" He asked. Merrick jumped.

"Um... I have something to say..." Merrick began. He noticed Spotter stiffen, followed by his boyfriend nodding. Merrick then looked at Reed, who strugged, and Kuroyuki, who nodded vigorously. "Okay. Oh boy, this is nervewracking. Spotter and I have been dating for a while now."

"What?" Aqua said in surprise.

"Really? Spotter is the first of my kids with a... well, date? Did not see that coming." Marshall added.

"Yeah, definately not what I was expecting either." Everest said.

"Merrick!" Rocky began. Merrick gulped. "How long?"

"A few months now I think?" Merrick replied nervously.

"Why on earth did you not tell us sooner?" Rocky asked. "Maybe then Spotter would have been coming down a bit more often."

"Yeah, he's part of our group," Aedan said.

"How on earth did you get it into your head that we would have a problem, Merrick?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know." Merrick admitted. He looked around. "Uh oh, where's Lulu?" Everyone went quiet.

"I-I think I saw her heading outside." Trish said.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Merrick said.

"Are we missing something?" Ella asked.

"Ouw daughtew has had a cwush on Mewwick fow yeaws." Zuma explained. "She's pwobably the only one upset by this, and no one can weally blame hew."

"Spotter, I think we should follow" Kuroyuki called.

"No, I'm sure Merrick can handle it." Spotter replied. "If he can't, then nothing will convince her. I'm probably the last pup she wants to see right now anyways."

"You need to stick around anyways, Kuro." Rubble began. "You are probably going to be picked to show the lot when we take Tuck and Ella around."

Meanwhile, Merrick had found Luluvelia. She was facing away from the lookout with her head down.

"Hey Lulu," Merrick began. Luluvelia jumped and straightened up.

"Hey Merrick. Congratulations! Sorry for bailing, I was starting to feel crowded in." Luluvelia told him.

"Kuroyuki already told me. You don't have to lie." Merrick replied. Luluvelia hung her head.

"I see. I'm guessing she has also known for a while, too." Lulu murmered.

"A week at best. I'm pretty sure she would have blabbed within the month if I had taken too long, out of sheer frustration with me." Merrick joked.

"I'm sorry. I really thought things would work out for me just like they worked out for my parents. I guess things aren't always easy." Luluvelia explained.

"No they aren't. However in this case I think you were just going after the wrong pup." Merrick told her.

"You say that as if you already have a pup in mind." Luluvelia said quizzically.

"Maybe, but if that's the case you need to find out who it is yourself, though I get the feeling he might straight up confess now that I'm out of the way." Merrick replied. "But never mind that, are we still friends?"

"Oh! But of course!" Luluvelia replied. "I hope Spotter doesn't become afraid of me because of this. I now realize I never had a chance, and that's what hurts."

"Okay. Why don't we go back inside? We don't want to worry them for long." Merrick said.

"Yes, let's." Luluvelia replied. They walked back in.

"H-hey, Luluvelia." Spotter said anxiously. Luluvelia regarded him seriously.

"Spotter, I only have one thing to say." She began.

""Y-Yes?" He asked.

"Don't break his heart. We don't need two broken hearts, especially incompatable ones." Luluvelia replied.

"How are things going with Tuck and Ella?" Merrick asked.

"We are just about to go looking for a house." Tuck said.

"It was nice meeting you all." Ella added.

* * *

**Well this was fun. I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
